Golf is a popular sport in this country and around the world and is played under all sorts of weather conditions. A golfer needs a cover for his golf bag to keep the clubs dry but accessible to him during play. Many existing golf bag covers are inefficient at keeping the clubs dry or are complicated to use, resulting in less than optimal accessibility.